


[UNLIGHT][里马]星夜

by ScarletConviction



Category: unlight(web game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletConviction/pseuds/ScarletConviction
Summary: 突发pwp





	[UNLIGHT][里马]星夜

星夜

 

———————————

“马库西玛斯，我睡不着。”  
里斯轻声说，看着头顶帐篷的细节隐没在黑暗里。他能听到搭档的呼吸声，他知道他也还醒着。  
马库西玛斯的呼吸声停滞了一下，“疼吗？”里斯听到那刻意压低的琉璃般的声音，在黑暗的空间里搅起空气的涡流，话语萦绕着微温的气息流淌过来。  
里斯在今天的战斗里负伤了，左肩被怪物的利爪划开了一条大口子，虽然没伤到关节和骨骼，但创口面积不小，在绷带的紧缚下散逸着微弱的血腥气。不会有大碍，不过确实会很疼。  
于是他回答，“啊，很疼。而且，很想上你。”  
身侧之人的呼吸变得轻而乱了，里斯悄无声息把手伸了过去，摸索着找到黑发青年放在身侧的手，拉着那修长的手指，覆盖到自己的器官上。  
“你看。”  
当然看不到。但即使隔着裤子，马库西玛斯的手仍然感到了器官的膨胀和热度。他的心跳倏然加快了，在这一秒，或者上一秒，搞不清楚。  
“出去吧。”他听到自己说。

拽着里斯溜出了营地，在离警戒篝火不远处的林间空地停了下来。核心已经回收，这一带也扫荡过了，应该很安全，但还是不要走太远。  
肩膀仍然一跳一跳的疼，可能是随着心跳的节律。但里斯很想笑。  
“别这么严肃嘛。”他抚过搭档轻微皱起的眉峰，吻了上去。  
惯拿圣剑的手继续向下游走，探索那些他熟悉的地方。  
“你不是也挺兴奋的吗。”他驾轻就熟地刺激着身前的人。  
马库西玛斯不轻不重地推了他一下，正推在伤口上。  
里斯顺从地倒了下去。  
马库西玛斯跨坐在他大腿上，强硬地按住王牌的左臂，居高临下地说：“伤员就不要乱动。”  
里斯笑弯了眼睛：“可是你还推我伤口。”  
“惩罚。”如果不是多此一举挡在我后面，怎么会受伤。  
“唔，惩罚吗……我还以为会有奖励呢。”  
马库西玛斯冷冷地瞪了他一眼，加大了按住手臂的力量：“让你，不要动。”

里斯看着他的搭档在他身上给自己扩张。  
他并不经常从这个角度看他，也很少在这个情境。  
是盛夏的夜晚，马库西玛斯闭着眼睛，鬓角已经有些汗湿了。夜晚的林间意外的没什么雾气，看不到月亮，但还有星光。这些微弱的光线，夜晚的光线，足够圣骑士的眼睛看清一切了。远处的营火让马库西玛斯的一侧脸上跳跃着暖色的微光，又让令一侧掩在冷色的阴影里。里斯能看到银河横在马库西玛斯的脸后，那些星星就像坠在他的发梢一样。如果他睁开眼睛，一定比所有的星星都美。  
里斯感觉到马库西玛斯的大腿内侧摩擦着自己，猜测着在他看不到的地方，他的手在怎样动作，插入，扩张，打开自己，为了等一下让我进去。  
被他这样对待的人，只有我。  
光是用想的，里斯就觉得要硬得不行了。

马库西玛斯竭力不发出声音，他本来觉得这是可以做到的。  
但里斯并没有看上去那么老实，他并不完全配合马库西玛斯，而是恶质地阻碍着马库西玛斯以自己的节奏动作。他们太熟悉了，里斯太知道怎么样让马库西玛斯没有办法，即使现在看上去是马库西玛斯占据着绝对的主导。  
所以时不时的，马库西玛斯需要紧紧咬住嘴唇才能阻挡住将要漏出的呻吟。  
里斯还在小声地说：“不能叫出来吧，万一被守夜的人听到了。”  
终于还是忍不住，发出了一点声音。  
马库西玛斯很懊恼。  
里斯自由的那只手，本来在抚慰着马库西玛斯的前端，这时轻轻摸了上来，捂住了马库西玛斯的下半边脸。  
捂住脸的手掌还残留着自己的前液，腥膻的气息充满了鼻腔，马库西玛斯觉得有些空气不畅，深深地呼吸起来，滚烫潮湿的喘息喷在了里斯的手心。  
“好想接吻啊，应该把他拉下来。”里斯心想。

“要出来了，你不要夹那么紧，我要射在里面了。”他在马库西玛斯耳边说。  
回答他的是，伤口突然传来的痛感。  
嘶……被咬了……你怎么那么喜欢动我伤口……  
“疼一疼长记性。”  
那你知不知道有句话叫记吃不记打——  
埋在对方身体里的性器突然被绞紧了，射精的快感打断了一切乱七八糟的心思。  
然后他听到他说，“那这样记得了么。”

——————————————————————————

他睁开眼，仍然是黑暗，这次不是帐篷了，头顶上是老旧而华丽的天花板。  
他下床走到窗户边，星幽的白天没有阳光，夜晚却与地上一样有星星闪烁。  
想要回去地上，想要回去地上。  
不在这里的话，他一定还在那里。  
快一些，再快一些复活，回去地上了，就去找他吧。


End file.
